Cartoon Network's Christmas Carol
Cartoon Network's Christmas Carol is a crossover christmas special. Plot In the beginning of the movie, Bugs Bunny, Erin, Juniper Lee, Ray-Ray Lee, Ami, Yumi, Lil'D, Mac and Bloo (in Fred-like roles) pop out of their homes to clear the snow, and explains the viewers that they're all about the winter holidays, despite the fact some people like spring. They're almost run over by Daffy Duck's gas guzzling Hummer. Daffy's the Scrooge-like owner of the Malphs Superstore (a Costco-esque megastore) and he treats his employees (played by other Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, and Looney Tunes characters) like they're garbage. Despite Ami and Yumi's scolding for Nibbles Mouse, Daffy still acts snobbish and tries to abscond the money Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dee Dee, Spike and Tyke, Numbah 3, Henry Hawk, Egghead Jr., and Barnyard Dawg Jr. are collecting for charity. Daffy especially has trouble with his hover scooter, and gets beat up by his employees, and gets beat up by his employees (through no fault of their own) and the customers (since he insulted them). After Daffy states he hates the holidays, Bugs and his friends warn him about the Ghosts of Christmas, which Daffy simply scoffs at. After working his employees to the bone on Christmas Eve, Daffy expects them all back at 5:00am on Christmas Day, so he can make more money off of last minute shoppers. Assistant Assistant manager Professor Utonium in a Bob Cratchit-like role pleads to let him go home for Christmas and spend time with his daughters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) who are in Tiny Tim-like roles, but Daffy refuses and Bugs and his friends warn him that bad things happens to people like him (referring to A Christmas Carol) and tells him "Bah, Humduck!", (an adaption of Scrooge's "Bah, Humbug!") which Daffy then takes as his own. Later that day, the spirit of his deceased business idol, Eustace the inventor (Eustace Baggs in a Jacob Marley-like role), who's clad in chains as punishment for his greed, and he warns Daffy that if he doesn't change his ways, he will be doomed to the same fate. He tells Daffy that he still has a chance of escaping his fate and foretells that three spirits will visit him but Daffy thinks that this is a trick by Bugs and his friends and does not believe them. Daffy trapped in the store by a snowdrift with Bugs, Erin, Juniper Lee, Ray-Ray, Ami and Yumi, Lil'D, Mac and Bloo, locks himself in his vault to be safe. But the ghosts are not that easily stopped. The Ghost of Christmas Past who took on the form of two things an young child and a bird (Kim Chin and Tweety) took him back to his childhood, where they see that Daffy lived at the Malphs Orphanage (with his design from Baby Looney Tunes reused), and every Christmas, he was ignored by potential parents, which explains his cold demeanor in the Present Day (and how the store got its name). The Ghost of Christmas Present (Mr. Herriman) then appears, and shows him how sad his employees are and tells him if he doesn't change his ways, his future is very bleak. By this time, Daffy is starting to feel tender emotion (though he doesn't attribute it as guilt), which earns him another one of the Ghost's numerous beatings. By this time, he actually dreads the visit of the last ghost and begs Bugs and his friends to hide from it. After hiding Daffy in washing machines (Ami and Yumi's attempt), a cooking oven (Mac and Bloo's attempt), a mini-fridge (Lil'D and Erin's attempt), a train (Juniper and Ray-Ray's attempt), and a Robin Hood style throw (Bugs Bunny's attempt), he's left alone and the last ghost appears. Characters *And followed by Cartoon Network movie Voices *Joe Alaskey - Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Beaky Buzzard *Billy West - Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd *Jessica DiCicco - Erin *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *Kath Souice - Ray-Ray Lee, Young Daffy, Nibbles Mouse *Janice Kawaye - Ami Onuki, Kim Chin/Ghost of Christmas Past, Kam Chin, Bubbles (Singing Voice) *Grey DeLisle - Yumi Yoshiruma, Daphne Blake and Frankie Foster *Small Fire - Lil'D *Keith Ferguson - Bloo, Billy the Squid, and Sunset Junction *Sean Marquette - Mac *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Tara Storng - Bubbles (Speaking Voice), House Wife and Ben Tennyson *E.G Daily - Buttercup *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium, Mr. Herriman/Ghost of Christmas Present *Wallace Shawn - Eustace Baggs *Bob Bergen - Tweety/Ghost of Christmas Past, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales *Greg Eagles - Grim/Ghost of Christmas Future *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam and Mr. Spacely *Benjamin Diskin - Numbahs 1 and 2 *Lauren Tom - Numbah 3 *Dee Bradley Baker - Numbah 4 and Astro *Cree Summer - Numbah 5 *Jeff Bergman - Fred Flintstone, Yogi Bear, George Jetson, Boo-Boo, Ranger Smith, Huckleberry Hound, and Snagglepuss *John DiMaggio - Spike *Casey Kasem - Shaggy Rogers *Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley *Frank Welker - Tyke, Scooby Doo, Jerry, Fred Jones and Dino *Crystal Scales - Tamika Jones *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Candi Milo - Dexter, Ophelia Ramirez, Madame Foster, and Coco *Phil LaMarr - Wilt, Philly Phil and Samurai Jack *Jeff Bennett - Tom, Principal Luna, Bloppy Pants, and Johnny Bravo *Tress MacNielle - Wilma Flintstone *Wayne Brady - Narrator Additional Voices by: Corey Burton, Tifanie Christun, Steve Blum, Mona Marshall, Kimberly Brooks, Doug Lawrence, Neil Ross, Jim Ward, Paul Rugg, Thom-Adcox Hernandez, Rachel Lills, Roger Bumpass, Laura Summer, Will Ryan, Darran Norris, April Winchell, Wally Wingert, Tim Curry, Susan Blakeslee, Eric Stuart, and Bill Farmer Songs *When We Hear a Christmas Carol: sung by Billy West, Jessica DiCicco, Lara Jill Miller, Kath Soucie, Janice Kawaye, Grey DeLisle, Small Fire, Keith Feruguson, Sean Marquette, Cathy Cavadini, E.G. Daily, Tom Kane, and Chorus *Tis' the Season (Daffy's version): sung by Joe Alaskey *Don't Make Me Laugh: sung by Wallace Shawn *Where Are You Christmas?: sung by Janice Kawaye *I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time: sung by Janice Kawaye, Grey DeLisle, Lara Jill Miller, Kath Souice, Small Fire, Keith Ferguson, Sean Marquette, Billy West, Jessica DiCicco, and Joe Alaskey *When We Hear a Christmas Carol Reprise: sung by chorus *Santa Claus is Coming to Town (during the credits): sung by Puffy AmiYumi *Cartoon Network's Christmas Carol Suite (during the credits): composed by Danny Elfman Television Broadcasts *United States-Cartoon Network: November 29, 2007 *Australia-Nine Network: December 3, 2007 *Canada-YTV: December 5, 2007 *Colombia-Caracol Television: December 14, 2007 *Hong Kong-TVB Pearl: December 14, 2007 *Mexico-Canal 5: December 14, 2007 *UAE-MBC 3: December 18, 2007 *Argentina-Telefe: December 21, 2007 *Beligum-RTL-TVI/vtm: December 24, 2007 *Chile-Canal 13: December 24, 2007 *United Kingdom-ITV 1 and ITV 2: December 24, 2007 *Czech Republic-TV Nova: December 24, 2007 *Malaysia-TV3: December 24, 2007 *Panama-Tele 7:December 25, 2007 *Russia-Channel 1: December 25, 2007 *New Zealand-TV 2: December 25, 2007 *South Africa-M-Net: December 25, 2007 *Spain-TVE 1: December 31, 2007 *Singapore-Channel 5/5 HD in HD: January 1, 2008 *Japan-TV Tokyo and Cartoon Network Japan: December 24, 2008 Category:Specials